


love like warriors 正文补档合集

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi





	1. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
告白的夜晚过后，Stephen和Klay正式在一起了。两人那天在回湾区的路上又谈了谈，最后决定两人应该保持低调。他们并不在意外界的眼光，但是现在正是融资的关键阶段，减少不必要的风波很重要；两人也都是第一次和同性展开恋情，慢慢发展对双方来说也是一个更好的选择。  
工作的进展还算是顺利，几乎一切都是按照计划进行。Shaun进行了几次修改之后，应用的稳定性已经增强了很多，对接企业给出的反馈非常好。Draymond安全系统的升级工作进程过半，也没有遇到太多问题。Stephen负责了新服务器上线的工作，还要忙于和银行开会，和Klay一起去见投资人。Klay除了融资的事务还要花时间为公司长远的财务模式考虑。大家的生活都忙碌而充实。  
Stephen最近心情一直很好，他和Klay现在正处于热恋期，彼此之间越来越了解。他和Klay在一起的时间越长，他就越能发现Klay的优点。他的恋人虽然是个面瘫，但是温柔细心，就像他默默记住了Stephen喜欢的咖啡口味一样，Klay总会在细节上给Stephen很多惊喜。他们现在还在一间办公室里，Klay每天早上给他的吻能让他一整天都活力满满。即使工作很忙，他们还是忙里偷闲地约会了几次，他们一起尝试过Andre推荐的餐厅，也一起去看了电影，总之现在一切都很完美。Stephen打算下次一起去看NBA的比赛。  
今天下午是例行的开会时间，各部门要汇报自己的工作进度，Klay在短信群里说他去银行办事耽误了一些时间，大概要半个小时候后到公司，于是大家决定等Klay回来再开始会议。Stephen在办公室里看着手里的资料想着一会要提出的问题，就在这时他的手机响了起来，号码显示是Klay。  
“Klay，怎么了？有什么事么？”Stephen有些担心，他怕Klay遇到了什么问题。  
“没事，我还有十分钟就到公司了。”Klay的声音听起来很正常。  
“那你怎么还要给我打电话。”Stephen诧异地问。  
“因为我突然想你了。”听筒对面的人毫无起伏地说出了这句话。  
“你……”Stephen刚说出了这一个字，Klay就已经挂断了。  
讨厌鬼！Stephen愤愤地想。他最受不了Klay这种一本正经的撩拨，这个面瘫总是搞这种不大不小的恶作剧，最可气的是他还每次都上当。Stephen边想边拿起资料向会议室走去。  
会议开始后，大家逐个汇报了近期的工作进展，Klay有意一家硅谷本地的著名风投，他和大家介绍了一下基本情况。  
“这家公司最近上任了新的合伙人，叫Joe Lacob，他一直以来对移动支付都很看好。他们公司之前几次投资收益丰厚，现金流充裕，也没有过度干预管理层的习惯，值得争取。”  
大家看过背景调查资料以后都表示赞同，于是会议结束。  
“Steph，楼下的办公室装修好了，我一会下班后就要搬过去了。”Klay叫住了Stephen。他当然不想搬走，但是谈判会逐渐增多，两人共用一个办公室会很不方便。  
还没等Stephen回答，Draymond就神经大条地说道：“看来你们已经混熟了，连称呼都变了啊。”  
这成功把Stephen要说的话噎了回去。Shaun已经忍不住笑了起来，Klay挑了挑眉不置可否，Stephen也只好嗯了一声表示同意，跟Klay一起推门离开了。  
“你搬下去了可不要沉溺于思念之中，别把我的融资搞砸了。”Stephen关上了他们办公室的门之后开玩笑地说。  
“我会在你这里偷偷装一个监控的，不能让你离开我的视线。”Klay搂着Stephen的腰回答道，低下头亲亲他的脸颊。  
一阵铃声打断了他们的交谈，Klay松开Stephen让他接电话。  
“你好，Stephen Curry。”  
“你好，Stephen！我是Kevin Durant！”  
“是你，Kevin！好久不见，近来如何？”Stephen惊喜地问道。Kevin Durant和他是在一个科技大会上认识的，那时他刚刚创业，还要奔波于各个科技大会拓展人脉，Kevin是风投公司的员工，和老板一起来参会。当时Kevin的老板对他的项目很感兴趣，他和Kevin也交流过，但是Andre注资后他们就没再接触过。他和Kevin很谈得来，之后也保持着联系，偶尔交换一些行业内的信息。不过，如果他没记错的话，Kevin就职的公司好像就是Klay今天说的风投公司？  
“还不错，Stephen，我给你打电话是有些事情想要咨询，你的公司最近是不是在进行第二轮融资？”  
“没错，Kevin，你现在还在原来的公司供职么？”  
“是的，我的上司Joe Lacob一直非常推崇你们的产品，他希望有机会和你们进行合作，所以我才打电话问问你的想法。”  
“这真是太好了！这样，我们找个时间见面谈一下好么？”  
最后Stephen和Kevin约定了会面的时间，Stephen开心地挂断了电话。Klay知道了这个消息也很高兴，这是个意想不到的惊喜，为他省去了很多麻烦。  
这天他们依然加班到很晚，等他们把东西搬到Klay新的办公室之后，办公楼里已经只剩他们两个和夜班的保洁人员。整个楼层静悄悄的，Stephen长出了一口气，靠着Klay的肩膀说：“等咱们这一轮融资成功之后，我们放个假，出去放松一段时间吧。”  
“都听你的。”Klay牵住了Stephen的手。他也感到一丝疲惫，这绝对是让他投入心血最多的一份工作。一方面公司的前景确实很光明，值得为之奋斗；另一方面，Stephen对这份事业的热爱超乎了他的想象，创业者的工作中有许多难以想象的困难和挑战，技术上的难题、管理中的种种琐事、竞争对手的压力……每一个都让人焦头烂额，只靠一时的头脑发热是坚持不到现在的，他愿意更辛苦一些，好为Stephen分担更多的压力；他现在甚至懊恼自己为什么没有早一些认识Stephen，没能陪伴他度过创业初的艰苦岁月。  
因为Stephen今天没开车，所以Klay送他回去。Stephen坐在副驾驶上看着Klay棱角分明的侧脸。他们虽然是同事，但二人都工作繁忙，独处时间很少，明天开始他也不能在办公室见到自己的恋人了，今晚他想更多的和Klay在一起。所以在Klay把车停在他家楼下准备和他吻别时，他叫住了Klay：“Klay，你想上去坐坐么？”Klay当然听懂了Stephen的暗示，来自恋人的邀请他没有理由拒绝。  
Stephen推开门请Klay先进去，Klay脱掉鞋子走进Stephen的客厅。  
“随便坐吧，我去给你拿喝的。”Stephen说着走向了餐厅。Klay坐在了沙发上，眼神随着Stephen修长的身影来回移动。Stephen拿着两个酒杯走了回来，把其中一个递给了Klay。Klay抿了一口，发现是威士忌。  
“明天还要上班，确定要喝这么烈的酒？”Klay抬起头看着站在他身前的Stephen，橘黄色的灯光下Stephen的表情异常温柔。  
“如果我喝醉了，你会照顾好我么？”Stephen喝了一口酒后问道。  
Klay被他的话震惊了，他从没想到平日里开朗温柔的Stephen竟然这么会撩人。这个时候他的占有欲也逐渐开始抬头，他的Stephen以前是不是也这样和别人说过？这种想法让他浑身燥热了起来。  
“我当然会照顾好你，任何方面。”Klay一把拿过Stephen手里的酒杯放在茶几上，然后伸手环住了Stephen的脖颈，把他拖入了一个令人窒息的吻里。Stephen紧紧地搂着Klay的腰，他感觉周围的温度都升高了，Klay嘴唇的温度好像要烫死他。他微微推开Klay，盯着他深棕色的瞳孔问道：“你接下来要做什么？”  
Klay敏锐地捕捉到了Stephen语气里的一丝挑衅，于是他什么也没有回答，他毫无预警地直接把Stephen抱起来放在了肩上，向卧室走去。Stephen发出了一声惊呼，被Klay扔在了床上，Klay按着他的双手笼罩在他上方。  
“原来你是真的想这么做……”Stephen想起Klay告白时说的话。  
“我言出必行。”Klay居高临下地回答道。  
接下来的一切都发生的顺理成章，他们急不可耐地脱去了身上的衣物，互相抚摸和亲吻，一秒也不愿意分开。Klay在Stephen的指示下找到了抽屉里的安全套和润滑剂，他把润滑剂倒在手指上，尽量压抑着自己的欲望为Stephen细致地扩张，无论如何他不想伤到Stephen。  
Stephen已经忍受不了了，他用腿勾着Klay的腰无声地催促他。Klay见状也不再忍受。当他进入Stephen的身体时他几乎要忍不住叫出来，可他不想破坏现在的美感。Stephen的反应很生涩，他推测这是他第一次和同性发生关系，但他们的身体如此契合，这让他想把时间永远静止在这一刻，让Stephen永远属于他。  
整个过程中两人都没再说话，只有他们粗重的呼吸和微弱的呻吟。当一切结束时，Stephen已经躺在Klay的怀里睡了过去。Klay借着窗外的月光欣赏着眼前的一切，他吻了吻Stephen的额头，也沉入了睡眠。  
第二天早上Stephen在闹铃声中醒来，发现Klay已经走了。他裹着床单走到客厅，发现Klay给他做好了早餐并留下了纸条。Klay回家换衣服去了，他嘱咐Stephen好好吃早餐，他们在公司里再碰面。  
Stephen把一切收拾停当后开车来到公司，等坐在自己椅子上的时候，他发现桌上自己的玩偶变成了Klay的面瘫娃娃，它的脖子上还挂着一把钥匙。一秒钟后他收到了一条来自Klay的短信：欢迎来我家。  
坐在新办公室中的Klay也收到了一份回礼，Stephen发给他的短信里是六位数字。Klay想了一想，明白了这是Stephen公寓大门的密码。Klay Thompson在他的新办公室里控制不住地微笑起来。


	2. Chapter 11

“解决了？”Shaun看见Klay从Stephen的办公室里走了出来。  
“嗯。”Klay心有余悸地回答。  
“Draymond说的是真的么？”Shaun严肃地问，Stephen是他相识多年的朋友，他绝对不想让Stephen受到伤害。  
“这只是个误会。”Klay也同样严肃的回答，他能理解Shaun对Stephen的关心。  
“晚上见。”Shaun没再多问，拍了拍Klay的肩膀下楼去了。  
Stephen和Klay到达夜店的时候已经很晚了，其余人应该已经进去了，他们俩走进店里寻找其他人。还没走两步，Klay就被人拉住了，是一个和他们年纪相仿的年轻人。  
“Klay，好久不见！你最近怎么这么老实？这是你朋友？”年轻人大大咧咧的说，从他的语调里可以听出他已经喝了不少。  
“是啊，最近很忙，我约了人，先走了啊。”Klay不想和他浪费时间，但是年轻人一把拽住了Klay，“别这样，兄弟，我们很久没见你了，一起喝一杯吧！”Klay坚持拒绝，但和醉鬼显然说不通，年轻人一副“你不跟我走我就赖着你”的表情。  
“你先和他们去吧，一会再来找我。”Stephen无奈地说。  
“……那好吧，我马上就回来。”Klay迟疑了一下，他不想离开Stephen，但是旁边的醉鬼一副不依不饶的样子，他不想接下来的活动被打扰。  
Klay被年轻人拉走了，Stephen给自己和Klay点完酒后很快找到了同伴们。Draymond和女朋友已经到舞池跳舞去了，Andre和Shaun在喝酒，Kevin暂时不见踪影。  
“你们又要开始忙了吧？”Andre喝了一口酒问道。  
“是啊，Draymond一直和我们抱怨他的浪漫求婚计划又要向后延期。”Stephen回答。  
“估计这一轮融资之后我们能有一段彻底的休息时间。”Shaun说。Stephen点头表示同意。  
Andre和Shaun的酒已经差不多快喝完了，他们想要喝第二轮，就一起离开了桌子。Stephen无事可做，只好边喝酒边观察着狂欢的人群。他的目光随意扫视着，结果发现Klay就在离他不远的地方。Klay和几个年轻男女站在一起，站在Klay对面的女生正在动作夸张地说些什么。Stephen刚准备转开视线，结果就在这一瞬间，他看到那个女生一把抱住了Klay。Stephen心里一沉，他继续观察着Klay的反应，Klay显然想要挣脱这个拥抱，他推了两下，女生终于松手了。  
看来Klay和他想象的是不一样的。刚才轻松的心情一瞬间消失殆尽，Stephen一口喝干了酒杯里的酒，他心里说不出的发堵。等他放下酒杯抬起头时，Klay似乎已经和刚才的朋友告别了，正在四下观看，应该是在找他。Stephen静静地等着Klay看向这边，可就这一会的功夫，又有人认出了Klay，相同的事情再次发生了，这回他失去了他男朋友的踪迹。Stephen在喧闹的夜店里不知该作何感想，今天真是发生了很多让他想不到的事情，他觉得自己的头脑开始晕眩。刚刚喝下去的长岛冰茶好像变得苦涩起来，Stephen拿起点给Klay 的龙舌兰喝了一大口。  
“嘿，Stephen！不好意思，临时有点事情来晚了。”Kevin的声音突然传了过来。  
“嘿，Kevin……”  
“其他人呢？额……Stephen，你怎么了？”Kevin突然发现情况有些不对，Stephen和他说过公司的几个人都会过来，怎么只剩他自己？而且Stephen明显喝多了。  
“我没事……”Stephen不知该和Kevin说些什么，他现在大脑一片空白，他又拿起了酒杯。  
“Stephen，你不能再喝了，发生了什么事？”Kevin一边拿下他的酒杯，一边扶住了他的肩膀。Stephen不像是经常喝酒的样子，是公司出了什么问题么？  
Kevin看着Stephen的眼睛，他浅绿色的双眸因为酒精变得有些失焦。Kevin下意识地紧了紧手上的力度。  
Klay终于摆脱了所有纠缠。真是见了鬼了！Klay在心里骂道。他之前怎么没意识到自己在夜店认识了这么多人，他竟然还碰到了自己的前任老板！真是所有事情都赶在了一天，他现在只想赶快回到Stephen身边，Stephen可能还是有一些生气，他不想离开他太长时间。Klay焦急地左右寻找，终于在一张小桌边看到了Stephen，和Kevin Durant。Durant正搂着Stephen的肩膀，他们之间的距离绝对小于正常的社交距离。Klay的心情发生了一些变化，他向Stephen的方向走过去。  
Kevin感觉到有一个视线正注视着自己，他转过头发现面色阴沉的Klay Thompson正向他们走来。  
“Steph，你怎么了？”Klay把Stephen从Kevin的怀里拽出来，他已经顾不上和Durant打招呼了。  
“你松手……”Stephen想要甩开Klay的手，但是Klay用的力气很大。Klay发现Stephen已经喝了不少。  
“Steph喝多了，我们就先走了，再见，Durant先生。”Klay扶着Stephen的腰向外走去。Kevin一脸复杂地看着他们的背影，他终于知道了Stephen的兴趣所在，不幸的是他已不再单身。  
Klay叫了一辆出租车，小心地扶着Stephen坐进后排的座位，然后向司机报了Stephen公寓的地址。司机就坐在前面，Klay不好开口发问，Stephen也没有说话的意思。一路沉默地到了家，Stephen进门就径直走到冰箱前找水喝，没有理会身后的Klay。  
“Steph，这到底是怎么回事？”Klay终于忍不住发问了。  
“没什么，我只是和你做了一样的事情。”Stephen背对着他回答道。他的嗓子因为酒精变得沙哑。  
Klay语塞，他明白Stephen一定是看到了什么。  
“Steph，你看到的都是我和你在一起之前认识的人，和你在一起之后我没有再去过夜店了。”Klay尽力向Stephen解释着。  
“所以这就是你认识我之前的样子了？你是因为我才改变了这么多？”Stephen控制不住自己的情绪，他激动地转过身来，“我一直看到的到底是真的还是只是你想让我看到的表象？”他的头脑逐渐清晰起来，但是身体却止不住的颤抖。  
“Steph，我和你说的都是事实！那我问你Kevin Durant是怎么回事？”Klay的火气也蹿了上来，Stephen竟然会这么看他。  
“还是和你一样，他也是我过去认识的人。”Stephen反唇相讥，“看来我们对彼此都还不太了解。”  
Klay已经受不了了，他不知道怎么才能让Stephen相信他，而Stephen现在正狠狠地盯着他，眼神里是赤裸裸的挑衅，这无异于火上浇油。Klay在大脑反应过来之前，身体就已经先有了行动。  
“那我可以换个方式让你多了解我一点。”Klay一把把Stephen抵在了冰箱上，低头咬住了Stephen的嘴唇。  
Stephen偏开脸想躲开Klay的亲吻，但是Klay捏着他的下巴把他的脸扳了回来。Klay的吻从来没有这么凶狠过，他的舌头逼着Stephen回应他，Stephen的手无意识地推着Klay的肩膀。直到两人都喘不上气，Klay才松开了Stephen。  
“Steph，你相信我对你的感情么？”Klay咬着牙问道。  
Stephen看着Klay，Klay的眼睛像是要冒出火来。他的思绪一片模糊，缺氧和酒精让他的头疼地厉害，他不想再思考下去了。把一切留到明天吧，Stephen混乱地想。他抬手把Klay的脸拉近，用同样的力度回吻了Klay。  
这个吻让一切开始升温，Klay的欲望开始抬头，Stephen粗重的呼吸暗示着他也已经情动。Klay感觉自己现在像是一个快要爆炸的火炉，他对Stephen的感情让他想发疯，他一把拽开了Stephen的衬衫，疯狂地吻着他的脖颈和锁骨。Stephen粗重的喘息声刺激着他，他粗暴地解开了Stephen的裤子。  
Stephen感觉到自己的裤子和底裤都被拽了下去，皮肤暴露在空气中的感觉让他一颤，他伸手拉开Klay的裤链，然后更加用力的搂住Klay，把两个人的距离拉得更近。Klay已经完全硬了起来，现在的状态让他不可能再抽身去拿安全套和润滑剂，他在自己的手指上吐了两口吐沫，把手伸到Stephen身后开始给他扩张。  
Stephen对于异物的入侵感到不适，但他现在不想再纠结任何细节，他只希望这场性爱能够让他暂时忘记发生的一切。  
“就这样吧，差不多了……”Stephen沙哑的嗓音挑断了Klay最后一根神经，Klay架起Stephen的一条腿环在自己的腰上，一个挺身进入了Stephen的身体。Stephen疼的闷哼了一声，但是并没有阻止Klay。这一次的润滑并不充分，Klay在推进的过程中遇到了重重阻力，疼痛带来的汗水从他的额头上淌下，终于尽根没入的时候，他们两人都大口喘着粗气。  
Klay的双手掐着Stephen的腰，他保持着这个姿势，等待Stephen适应他的尺寸。  
“你还好么？”Klay低声问，如果Stephen开口他会马上停下。Stephen闭着眼睛点了点头，示意Klay开始动。  
Klay领会到他的意思，开始用力冲撞起来。他们之前从没有这么激烈过，Klay的每一次动作都是整根抽出，再整根没入，疯了一样地攻击着Stephen的敏感点。Stephen根本忍不住自己的呻吟，生理性的泪水凝聚在他的眼角。Klay撞的他快受不了了，他的另一条腿已经开始颤抖，腰也使不上力，但他一点都不想叫停，他不想在Klay面前示弱。  
Klay发现Stephen的身体在不断往下滑落，Stephen并不瘦弱，他也快托不住他的整个身体了。Klay深呼吸了一下，一把抱起Stephen，转身把他放在了餐桌上。冰凉的触感让Stephen反射性夹紧了双腿，Klay被这个动作逼出了一声呻吟。Klay看着身下的人，这是第一个让他产生了如此浓烈感情的人，他不想让他受到一丝委屈和痛苦，但是今晚他们都太失控了，他也不知道如何是好，他只能用这种方法暂时缓解这突如其来的矛盾。  
Klay俯下身去亲吻Stephen眼角的泪珠，Stephen隔着衣服用力地抓着Klay的后背。Stephen已经快要到了，他无意识地喊着Klay的名字，把手伸向了自己的下面。Klay立刻握住他的手，快速地撸动起来，很快Stephen就到达了顶峰。Klay也加快了自己的速度，在几下冲刺后释放在了Stephen的两腿之间。  
Stephen已经睡着了，整个公寓里只有Klay颤抖的呼吸声。Klay闭上眼睛想着今天发生的一切，搞不懂事情为什么会突然发展成这样。他平静了一会儿情绪，抱起Stephen向浴室走去。


	3. Chapter 18

Klay在纽约度日如年。纽约的风投态度很强硬，他们非常直白地表达了对他们的不满，并且表示愿意通过支付违约金的方式来终止双方的合作。Klay几乎磨破了嘴皮子，用尽了所有办法，软磨硬泡终于让风投勉强答应他再观望一段时间。  
Klay从风投的办公楼里出来以后直奔机场，想要坐最近的航班飞回湾区，偏偏航班又出现了延误，他毫无办法，只能坐在候机室里等待。  
Klay已经从新闻里知道新闻发布会的情况了，他手机的通知栏快要被这个消息挤满了。他点开了发布会的视频，看到Stephen和Shaun承担了所有责任，对外界的质疑一一给出了回应，Stephen看起来严肃而劳累，娃娃脸上全无表情。Klay不禁一阵心疼，恨不得现在就飞回Stephen身边。  
除了记者对泄漏情况的报道，还有很多人在对泄漏的原因进行分析。Klay其实挺懂技术，他对这个事情大概有一些判断，他知道Stephen让Draymond花大力气升级过安全系统，Draymond绝对是这方面的专家，而且当时的内测效果非常好，他不太相信有人能这么轻易地冲破了公司的安全防线。他推测还是有人掌握了内部消息，才会这么准确地攻击了他们。公司那边暂时没有什么有用的消息，让Klay惊讶的是Lacob竟然直到现在还没有联系过他们，这至少不是个坏消息，但是Klay已经做好了最坏的准备，他心里已经在考虑到底用什么样的方法才能撑过这最困难的时期。  
Stephen和Shaun坐在办公桌前，看着电脑屏幕上的数字。不幸中的万幸，泄漏的用户资料要比预想中的少很多，Draymond坚固的安全系统和当时快速的临场反应还是起到了很大的作用。Cavaliers公司趁着这个时机快速地做出了反应，他们立刻加大了宣传攻势，也扩大了开发团队的阵容。但是这些已经不是Stephen首要的担心了，现在问题的关键是用户的反应，以及这些泄漏的资料到底被用来做了什么。客服部门反映收到了很多言辞激烈的批评，但是目前看来还没有出现什么严重的后果。Stephen倾向于认为黑客获取用户资料是为了获利，但是因为报警很早，公司和警方都在进行追查，而且Draymond当时拦截了一些信息，之后顺藤摸瓜地找到了IP地址，警方虽然没有抓到人但也有了一些眉目，黑客应该暂时没有机会把这些资料脱手。  
“情况比预想中的好一些。”Shaun揉了揉脸说道。  
“确实，我们没有走到死胡同里，”Stephen也长出了一口气，“你应该回去休息一下，已经很晚了，Andre最近快要担心死了吧。”  
“你也一样需要休息，暂时没有什么我们能做的了，回去吧。”Shaun起身活动了一下身体。大家现在都精疲力竭，再熬下去也不会有什么效果。  
“我收拾一下就走，你让Draymond也回去吧，我们明天见。”Stephen回答道。  
“明天见。”Shaun挥了挥手，推门走出了办公室。  
Stephen独自一人留在办公室里，盯着地面发呆。现在整个楼层大概只有他自己了，当所有喧哗隐去之后，他无可避免地想起了Klay。Klay在短信群里通知过大家纽约风投暂时不会撤资，想必这是他拼尽全力争取来的结果。说起来奇怪，Klay平时话少又是个面瘫，可偏偏是个谈判高手，他在谈判桌上的冷静和自信让Stephen都赞叹不已。他应该已经从纽约回来了，不知道他现在正在做什么。  
Stephen内心一阵酸涩，他本打算忙过了服务器的事情之后找Klay谈谈，没想到出了这么大的岔子，大概Klay现在也没有心情想这些事情了吧。Stephen摇摇头，把这些想法都赶出自己的脑子，他现在需要的是休息，然后再次投入工作之中。  
Stephen收拾好了东西，走到门口关上灯准备回家，突然办公室的门被推开了一点。Stephen心里一阵疑惑，难道是Shaun刚才落下了东西？等到来人完全走进来的时候，Stephen愣住了。  
Klay风尘仆仆地站在Stephen面前。纽约回湾区的航班延误了将近十个小时，长时间的飞行和艰难的谈判让Klay疲劳至极，但他下了飞机还是直接来到了公司，他先回到了自己的办公室，发现所有人都已经下班了。他放下行李，放心了一些，这至少说明公司有时间喘口气，不至于无路可退。Klay推测Stephen大概也回去了，但是强烈的感情还是驱使他向Stephen的办公室走去，发现Stephen的办公室隐约地透着灯光。当他推开门的一瞬间，灯光熄灭了，Stephen就这样近距离地站在他眼前。Klay感到一阵窒息，他有很多话想说，他想问Stephen累不累，他想告诉Stephen不要担心，一切都会好起来……可是当他站在Stephen面前的时候，所有话语都哽在了他的喉咙里，他只叫了一声Stephen的名字，就再也说不出话。  
Stephen看着对面的Klay，虽然灯光熄灭了，但是他们距离很近，窗外还有灯光，他借着这一点光亮看向Klay的脸。Klay的表情没什么变化，但是眼神很复杂，有疲劳，有焦虑，还有掩饰不住的关心。这都无所谓，Klay现在欲言又止地出现在了这里，这已经说明了一切问题。空气里充满了澎湃的暗涌，浓郁的情感好像化成了实体缠绕着他们。  
“Klay……我很想你……”Stephen不受控制地说道，他不知道自己的语调里都带上了一点儿委屈。  
这句话彻底击碎了Klay的最后一道防线，他一把搂住Stephen的腰，吻上了让他日思夜想的双唇。Stephen热烈地回应着他，他们的唇齿交缠在一起，互相吞噬着彼此的呼吸。Klay要比Stephen强壮的多，Stephen一直在顺着Klay的力道后退，直到他被迫靠在了办公桌上，两人才不情不愿地分开。  
“我也很想你……”Klay喘着粗气在Stephen的耳边说道，他顺带又吻了吻Stephen的耳垂和他光滑的脖颈，换来了Stephen一次陡然收紧的呼吸。  
“我不会再离开你了……”Stephen一边说着，一边捧住了Klay的脸，把他拖入另一个深吻里。  
这句话让Klay的脉搏跳得更快，他能清晰地感受到Stephen的爱意，这足以让他所有的付出和煎熬都变得值得。Stephen现在半坐在桌子上，Klay站在他的两腿之间，Stephen能够清楚地感觉到Klay已经有了反应，而Klay抚摸在他背上的手也让他浑身发烫，Stephen的手渐渐向下，隔着Klay的裤子不轻不重地捏了一下。Klay被这个动作激地浑身一颤，他赶紧握住了Stephen想要进一步动作的手。  
“你确定？”Klay轻声问道。Stephen呼吸混乱地点了点头。  
“转过去。”Klay深吸了一口气，然后轻轻拍了拍Stephen的臀部，示意他撑着办公桌，他自己则走回门边把虚掩的门上了锁。当他转回身时，发现Stephen已经解开了腰带，他的裤子松垮地挂在他的胯骨上，双手撑着桌面。这幅景象已经让Klay完全硬了起来。  
“Steph，我们没有润滑剂，你真的想要么？”Klay伏在他的背上再次问道，上一次他和Stephen带着怒气的性爱让他后怕，他决不想再伤害Stephen。  
“我帮你。”Stephen立刻回答。他把Klay的手拉到嘴边，含住了他的两个手指。  
“Steph……”，Klay不知该说些什么，Stephen对他的感情和他对Stephen的一样深厚，他现在毫不怀疑。Klay用另一只手解开了自己的裤子，他用唾液浸湿自己的手掌，然后把自己弄得更湿一些。他把手指从Stephen的嘴里拿出来，然后拽下了Stephen的裤子和内裤，他的手指抵在Stephen隐秘的入口。  
“Klay，别担心……”Stephen开口安慰道，他感受到了恋人的关心。  
Klay深呼吸了一下，尽量小心地把一根手指探入了Stephen的体内。Stephen的甬道干涩而紧致，他尽量温柔地动作，让Stephen能好受一些。Stephen向后晃动着身体，迎合着Klay的节奏，很快Klay的第二根手指加了进来。Stephen的身体开始慢慢放松下来，体内也开始变得湿润。  
“我要进去了，放松一点……”Klay抵着Stephen的入口说道。Stephen轻轻地点头表示回应。  
Klay扶着Stephen紧实的腰肢，慢慢地进入了Stephen的身体。尽管Klay尽力做了润滑，但这个过程依然很艰难，Stephen急促地呼吸声说明了他正在忍受疼痛。Klay自己也被夹得生疼，但Stephen没有开口叫停，他也不想停下。终于，Klay完全进入了Stephen，他一手搂着Stephen的腰，另一只手伸到桌面上和Stephen十指相扣。  
“放松，Steph，你要是太疼就咬我……”Klay吻着Stephen的耳后，安抚地说道。他没有马上开始动作，Stephen需要时间适应。  
“吻我，Klay……”Stephen颤抖着说道。这个过程确实很疼，但是他不想叫停，他迫切地需要感受Klay的存在。  
Klay马上低下头去寻找Stephen的双唇，用亲吻来分散Stephen的注意力。等到Stephen大概适应了他的尺寸，Klay开始慢慢地动了起来，他们的身体还是如此契合。痛苦已经退去，快感慢慢地涌了上来，Stephen开始了低声的呻吟。Stephen有一个和面孔不相符的低沉嗓音，每当他们欢爱的时候，他的声音里就会再增添一分沙哑。这就像是一把钝刀，一下一下凿在Klay的神经上，让他想发疯，想用自己的所有一切来爱Stephen。Klay的动作幅度慢慢大了起来，Stephen随着他的节奏前后摆动着身体，Klay的吻像雨点一样落在Stephen的脖颈、耳后和脸颊上。  
“Klay，我要……”Stephen断断续续地说道。Klay太了解他的身体了，他的每一下冲刺都落在他的敏感点上。  
Klay立刻意会地握住了Stephen的前端撸动起来，Stephen很快释放在了Klay的手上，伴随着高潮，Stephen无意识地收紧了双腿。Klay本来也快到了，突然被这一下刺激的猝不及防，释放在了Stephen的体内。  
“对不起，Steph……”Klay赶紧从Stephen的身体里退出来，心疼地说道。  
“没事的。”Stephen借着Klay的帮助转过身来，吻住了Klay的嘴唇。  
“你先休息一下。”Klay帮Stephen简单整理了衣物，然后一把抱起Stephen，让他躺在会客用的沙发上，他自己回头去整理了一下被他们弄得一片狼藉的桌子。  
“别管了，Klay，明天再说吧。”Stephen看得出来Klay也很疲劳。  
Klay还是把所有东西都放回了原位才加入了Stephen，他半躺在沙发上，Stephen倚在他的怀里。  
“你还好么？”Klay问道。他不仅是指刚才激烈的性爱。  
“这一个多月大概今天是最好的。”Stephen蹭着他的胸口回答道。  
“你最近太累了，这两天是不是都没有休息过？”Klay吻了吻Stephen的额头。  
“嗯，事情太多了，不过总不算太糟。”Stephen叹了口气回答道。  
“一切都会好起来的，我会陪着你。”Klay握住了Stephen的手。  
“我也这样觉得。”Stephen的声音里有模糊的笑意。  
“走吧，我送你回家，你需要清理。”Klay担心Stephen第二天发烧，催促着他起身。  
“去你那吧，我想和你在一起。”Stephen拉住了Klay的手向外走去。  
睡梦中的Rocco被开门声惊醒了，它慢悠悠地晃荡到门口，然后激动地向Stephen扑了过去。  
“看来它也很想你。”Klay无奈地看着自己的斗牛犬，他觉得自己仿佛被Rocco背叛了。Stephen摸着肉呼呼的Rocco，开心地笑出声来。  
Klay放好了热水，他们两个面对面地坐在超大号的浴缸里。Klay强壮的手臂搭在浴缸的边缘，Stephen的下颌枕在上面。  
“Klay，我上次不应该和你吵架的，我不应该怀疑你。”Stephen歪着头看着Klay，棕绿色的眼眸里氤氲着水雾。  
“不是你的错，Steph。我从没和谁认真相处过，是我把握不好尺度，以后我不会再让你这么苦恼了。”Klay郑重其事的说道。  
“对了，Lacob今天打过电话，他想要明天见我们。”Stephen突然想起了这件事。  
“那我们明天一起过去，早晚要面对他的。”Klay对这件事早有准备。  
Stephen点点头，然后又突然犹豫了起来，他直起身子看向Klay。  
“怎么了？”Klay觉得Stephen有什么为难的事情要和他说。  
“嗯……Klay，你想不想换一个地方工作？”Stephen小声说。  
“为什么？怎么突然这样想？”Klay震惊不已。  
“明天和Lacob谈话不一定会有什么结果，现在这个情况我也暂时不能给你股份……Klay，离开Warriors公司你可能会有更好的前程，我不想耽误你……”Stephen的声音越来越小。  
“可是你说过不想和我分开。”Klay有一些生气，Stephen竟然会这样想。  
“那是指感情上，而不是工作，不在一个公司不会影响我们的感情。”Stephen争辩道，Klay的能力毋庸置疑，他不想自私地把Klay留在自己身边。  
Klay沉默了，Stephen说的是对的，但是他不会这么做，他不在乎股份，也不觉得留在Warriors会影响他的发展，而且陪在Stephen身边无论在什么时候都是他的第一选择。他看了看Stephen，他的男朋友垂着头，看起来像个做错事的小孩子。  
Klay叹了一口气，伸手捧起了Stephen的脸颊，让他看向自己。  
“Steph，公司虽然遇到了问题，但是我们还有更光明的前景，这不会影响到我。而且我也绝对不会离开你，我们在一起，Warriors不会输给任何一个公司。不要担心我，好么？”Klay的声音温柔却坚定。  
Stephen思考了一会，终于看着Klay的眼睛，点了点头。他相信Klay会陪他度过一切难关，实现他们心中的理想。Stephen凑了上去，甜蜜地亲了亲Klay的鼻尖。


End file.
